


Senza sampo

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Black ButlerPrompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears “Sai William, mi sono sempre chiesto che sapore avessero le anime di voi shinigami”Parole: 784 Word





	Senza sampo

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Black Butler  
> Prompt: Sebastian Michaelis/William T. Spears “Sai William, mi sono sempre chiesto che sapore avessero le anime di voi shinigami”  
> Parole: 784 Word

Come avrebbe guardare in faccia gli altri Shinigami dopo quello che stava accadendo? Se lo chiedeva e richiedeva ma sapeva solo che quella cosa era così umiliante e non sarebbe mai stato in grado di farsi vedere in giro, stava disonorando la sua razza.  
Per William era impossibile tollerare la bizzarra situazione i cui in qualche strano modo era andato a finire: quella lingua lo stava leccando in quella parte del copro che mai aveva pensato di concedere a un essere viscido come quel demone.  
Perché gli stava facendo qualcosa di simile? Quanto gliel'avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma non era in grado di formulare frasi di senso compito, tutte le domande gli si strozzavano in bocca da un qualche strano blocco che trasformava tutte le parole in mugolii indecifrabili che non riusciva minimamente a concepire.  
“Cacciala!” Quanto avrebbe voluto che quel demone potesse udire la sua voce interiore, ma dal mondo in cui continuava a penetrarlo con quella lingua gli faceva capire che Sebastian non ne fosse in grado.  
«Adesso sei pronto» Quella voce non auspicava nulla di buono e lo Shinigami pur sapendolo non riusciva a muovere un solo muscolo rimanendo lì inerme alla mercé del nemico.  
“Pronto per cosa, non vo...” William non riuscì a terminare la frase, non ne ebbe il tempo materiale: era stato colto alla provvista.  
Non poteva che qualcosa che trovava così nauseante gli fosse appena entrato dentro. Volva ribellarsi a quel corpo estraneo che incominciava a spingere dentro di lui incominciando a fargli provare dei piaceri intensi che mai prima di allora qualcuno gli aveva fatto provare.  
Era terribile quella situazione, qualcosa che mai sarebbe dovuta avvenire, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa che riusciva a fare era crollare ai piedi di Sebastian e lasciarsi andare a quel piacere intenso che stava travolgendo tutto il suo essere.  
Tutti i suoi sensi si stavano annebbiando grazie alla continue ed insistenti spinte di quell'essere viscide.  
“Cavolo, non è possibile!” Era così, lo sapeva, eppure non poteva far altro che gemere in preda a quell'impeto assoluto che stava divorando tutte le sue difese.  
«William sei più caldo di quanto immaginassi» Non aveva mai creduto che una voce potesse essere così bollente e sensuale, soprattutto non di un demone come Sebastian.  
Quanto avrebbe voluto gridargli addosso un bel “Fermati!” ma il suo corpo non volva assecondare i suoi voleri, troppo voglioso di sentire quelle spinte passionali lo stavano lentamente devastando .  
“Perché dev'essere così meraviglioso?” Per lui in quell'istante era impossibile rispondere a quella domanda. Era la situazione più assurda nella quale un suo simile si potesse cacciare. “Cosa mi sta succedendo?”  
«Ah.,.» Per quanto avesse cercato di trattenere i gemiti il suo corpo quel suono non fu in grado di bloccarlo «Nhn... ah...»  
«Sembra ti stia piacendo.» Nessuno poteva sapere quanto lo shinigami stesse odiando quell'orribile ghigno comparso su quel malefico volto. Aveva quanto la tentazione di strapparglielo con la forza e gettarlo il più lontano possibile per non poter osservare qualcosa che no faceva altro che rinfacciargli la cosa.  
“NO!” Urlò nella propria mente “Non posso gemere per qualcuno come lui! Non per un demone! Non per Sebastian!”  
Voleva trovare la forza per scaraventare il nemico lontano da lui ma per quanto cercasse di mettere le cose a fuoco tanto più la sua mente finiva annebbiata e ormai non c'era più nemmeno un piccolo angolo che non fosse stata dominata dal piacere.  
I suo corpo oramai ardeva di desiderio e senza rendersi conto incominciò ad assecondare quelle spinte che non facevano altro che farlo cadere sempre di più verso quell'essere con cui mai prima di allora aveva creduto di poter provare qualcosa di così intenso e travolgente.  
“Cosa sto facendo?” William per quanto sapesse che fosse sbagliato non era in grado di resistere a tutto quello e senza che ne avesse la forza strinse i capelli corvini incominciando a muoverli assecondando i movimenti passionali di Sebastian “io... Io...”  
«Perché mi stai facendo questo?» Per lo Shinigami fu impossibile non porgergli quella domanda: stava provando sensazioni troppo intense da sentirsi completamente smarrito.  
«Sai William, mi sono sempre chiesto che sapore avessero le anime di voi Shinigami» Come poteva quella voce malefica a essere così vellutata da far sembrare frasi come quelle così sensuali? Doveva essere spaventato da una simile affermazione ma in quell'istante l'unica cosa che gli interessava era perdersi fra le sue braccia e sentirlo muovere. «e questo è il modo più caldo e perverso per scoprirlo.»  
Le labbra di Sebastian si avvicinarono alle proprie e e catturarono in una morse letale da cui mai sarebbe più potuto scappare.  
«Ormai non hai scampo.»  
Era completamente succube di quel demonio e di quell'impeto che lo aveva dominato in tutti i sensi.


End file.
